Harry Potter and the Great Last Battle
by Flisso94
Summary: AU Deathly Hallows. Harry is riding on the train with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, when suddenly the train is surrounded by death eaters... Rated M for language in the last chapter and adult themes in the last chapter
1. Chapter 1

**HPatGLB**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter world blah blah blah. Not making any money from this etc.

**Chapter 1**

A 16 year old boy with messy, black hair and shimmering emerald-green eyes that always seemed to amaze everyone, is sitting on the train that is heading for his school. Of course – it's not any ordinary train, or an ordinary school for that matter. The school is Hogwarts, the train? The Hogwarts Express.

The boy is sitting in a compartment with 3 of his friends. There were two girls and two boys in this compartment including the messy, black haired boy. The red-head girl sitting next to him turned her body to face him and proclaimed, "Oh my gosh Harry! Can you believe it? We are actually on our way back to Hogwarts! We will be in the same year too! I'm so excited!"

Harry saw that his girlfriend was indeed very excited. And he should be too right? Not quite. You see, even though Harry stopped Voldemort from getting inside Hogwarts last year (in this school in fact) Harry still always feel guilty about his headmaster's death. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore died a nobleman's death, to save the ones he loved most. It had been a hard thing for everyone to comprehend. But the horror hit Harry the worst.

It is a surprise that Harry James Potter was not in serious depression, but somehow (as always) he defeated all odds and carried on his life seemingly as normal. This was a way to tell. He never wanted anyone feeling sad on his account, so he gave his girlfriend the biggest and lightest smile he could manage, and replied, "Yeah Ginny! This year is gonna be awesome!"

Ginny was unsure of his complete honesty, and he felt worried in case she saw what was troubling him. If she did though, she did not show it, but turned away from him to look at her brother who was sitting opposite her. "What **ARE** you doing to poor Hermione, Ron? You look like you are eating her for dinner!" Ginny laughed at herself whilst Ron turned to the famous 'Weasley Red' which his whole family are known for doing when blushing or angry. Ginny herself did this as well seeing how she was a Weasley.

Ron broke his snog with Hermione and turned to his sister. If looks could kill, Ginny would die one thousand times. Hermione, seeing her action with Ron was over, tried to put her bushy hair into a suitable bun, but evidently failing, so just picked up the latest book she was reading and carried on from where she was.

The Hogwarts ride was peaceful with some chatter and some games of wizard's chess, but Harry had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen any minute. What he didn't realise was… he was right. Suddenly, an hour after the train pulled away from Kings Cross Station, the train lurched at a stop, sending students and possessions alike flying everywhere.

They had stopped in the middle of a forest area, and figures in black cloaks and white masks came forward from all angles brandishing wands. There was one figure however, who was not wearing a mask. His face was the palest of white and his ruby eyes bore into anyone who caught his gaze. It was Voldemort himself.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HPatGLB**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter world blah blah blah. Not making any money from this etc.

**Chapter 2**

"Children! Please! I don't wish to harm any of you! All I ask is that Harry Potter gives himself to me for our final fight where he will be destroyed, or I will have to regretfully start disposing of the children that are not pure-blood on this train. Starting with the first years…" Voldemort's monologue was confronted with utter silence throughout the whole Hogwarts Express. Everyone was silent, wondering what the Boy Who Lived was going to do.

Meanwhile, back in the carriage that currently held a Potter, two Weasley's and a Granger was not quiet at all. "This is my chance at fulfilling my destiny and I am NOT letting this opportunity pass me by. I am settling this once and for all." Harry proclaims as he slowly gets up out of his seat making his way to the carriage door to face his enemy. "Wait! If you're going I'm going! There is no way on EARTH I am going to let you do this alone, Harry!" Ginny cries. She gets up fiercely and stands right in front of her boyfriend.

They commence in what other people would think was a staring match, yet it was completely different. This was a battle of wills, to see who would cave first and let the other have the victory. It seems like the victory was meant for the youngest Weasley. Harry let out a big sigh and gave up. "Fine. But you must promise me that you will be careful out there. I will die if anything happens to you. Look after yourself." Ginny nods in agreement, and soon they have Ron and Hermione on their tails showing their innermost Gryffindor courage and proclaiming that they are helping the young couple. The Famous Foursome quickly came to an agreement and they make their way out of the carriage towards the train's door.

Once outside, Harry took the chance to observe the situation he was in. There were hundreds of death eaters in rows behind Voldemort, surrounding the train. Most had their wands pointing to the ground, yet some were just playing with theirs, eagerly waiting for the battle that was soon to come. Harry could feel the other three behind him coming off the train; however he only had eyes for Voldemort.

"Okay Tom, I'm here, so let's get this show on the road." Harry confidently voices. "Ah, Harry! So nice to see you again!" Voldemort starts off in a nice tone, "But make sure you refrain from speaking that awful name, Voldemort is my name and you know it." Anger creeps into his voice with every word he utters. Whilst Voldemort was speaking however, Harry had been slowly walking until he was standing right in front of him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort wastes no time in starting the battle that will change history forever.

"PROTEGO!" The biggest, most powerful shield anyone has ever seen makes its way out of Harry's wand, protecting him.

And suddenly, all around were cries of spells and different colours of light. Harry then realised that the other death eaters had taken it upon themselves to get into the thick of things, and he also realised that some of the older students from 6th year and 7th year had came out of the train to help him. He was grateful.

"COME ON DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY! LET'S FIGHT! FOR HOGWARTS!" Someone cried. Harry determined to find out who it was, turned around just for a moment and was met by an awesome sight. Neville Longbottom was leading the DA out of the train and into the thick of things. Yet they were all looking at him for leadership, Harry was pleased at the respect they were showing him and how they were waiting for his orders.

"Right, listen up! Anyone in 5th year or above is allowed to fight the death eaters! Anyone younger then that has to stay on the train and look after the other students! Check on them, give them words of encouragement! Heck, I suppose as long as your careful, you are allowed to send some spells out of the windows, but only if you are sure you are not going to hurt any of our own." Harry ordered.

He turned to his right, and saw Hermione finish off her second death eater. "Hermione! You need to contact the Order and get them here soon as possible! Contact the school as well! Get teachers down here, now! Thanks!" And with that, Harry turned to back to look at Voldemort, who had the biggest, creepiest smile on his pale face anyone has ever seen.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HPatGLB**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter world blah blah blah. Not making any money from this etc.

**Chapter 3**

"Well, well, well, Mr. Potter. Aren't you a busy boy, trying to overcome me with such simple, idiotic children like yourself! You are a silly boy! Thinking you can defeat such an intelligent man like Lord Voldemort!"

"Man? Is that what you're calling yourself now? Does that mean you have a-"

Harry was interrupted.

"What?"

"You know! A… Well, I mean a… You know what? Forget I even asked." Harry replied nonchalant.

"You will die Harry Potter!"

"Get a new pick-up line! That's what they all say!"

Harry starts the battle between the two foes.

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Voldemort counters Harry's spell with one of his own, which forces Harry to dodge from the curse hurdling towards him.

Harry dodged a bolt of red light that was flying across the grass.

"REDUCTO!" Harry threw back towards his opponent.

"HARRY!" Hermione screams. A feeling of dread bleeds through Harry, what could she want? What happened? Is someone he loved seriously hurt? But Harry could not turn away from the fight he was in, he has to make Hermione understand – so there's no better way than…

"Hermione! I'm fighting fucking Lordypops over here! I can't turn away from this! What is it? What's wrong?"

"Harry! This is serious! She's in so much pain, and she's screaming for you!"

Dread was swiftly making its way through Harry, he had to know.

"Hermione is it… I mean, you know… is it-"

"-Harry, it's Ginny." Hermione's answer sliced him like a knife, he sent the most ferocious spell he could muster, sending the dark blue glory to his nemesis so he could get to his girlfriend who desperately needed him.

"Where is she Hermione?" He asks her frantically.

"Harry…"

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Harry starts getting hysterical with worry, all Hermione can do is point towards an area of the train – they must have taken her back on when she got hurt.

"She was put in the carriage we were in before."

"Thanks 'Mione." He races off to see his girlfriend.

He finally reaches the carriage she's in and see's her lying on the seat – tears in her eyes about being taken from the fight and worry about her boyfriend.

"Ginny." He murmurs, announcing his presence.

They just sit there staring at each other, and suddenly they are both wrapped up in each other – giving the other hugs and kisses, so desperately. They were suddenly interrupted.

"Harry Potter! Come back and fight me! I'm not done with you yet!"

"Yea? Neither am I!" And with that, Harry returned to the fight after dismissing the slight blip of crushing anxiety he had been feeling.

"I've had enough of this Tom, this is it. I'm gonna end this right here, right now. So say your goodbyes, because no-one's gonna love you in the after life. Bye then!"

"You will not defeat me silly boy! I will rule the world with my armies and **you **are not going to stop me!" Voldemort replied with so much venom, it was almost spitting out of his mouth.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Priori Incantatem happened and everyone else stopped their battles to watch this final victory – hopefully for the side they were on. The two wizards waited to see what spell would prove the winner. A wand went flying high in the air and straight into the hands of Draco Malfoy, standing next to the almighty Sirius Black.

"Nice catch Drakey."

"Thanks Siri-wiri."

Everyone started cheering for the amazing talents of the new Man-Who-Conquered who was being reunited with his godfather.

"Sirius! But how?"

"I was dead – but was allowed back because they thought you would be happy with me around – I mean of COURSE you would be happier with me! I mean look at me! I am sooo adorable you HAVE to love me! Don't you agree Minnie?"

"Sirius Black! You know not to call me that! You would have thought death would have taught you something!" Professor McGonagall, scratches covering her face, fired back at the man who was just recently kicked out of heaven, away from his best friend to come and be with his other great friend and his godson.

"OOH! Harry! I nearly forgot! Lily would KILL me if she were here and found out I nearly forgot to pass the letter they wrote on. Here Harry, it's from your mum and dad." Sirius passes Harry a letter he produces from his jacket.

_Dear Harry,_

_Me and your dad just want to say firstly, how proud we are of you._

**Yea, we are immensely proud son.**

_I was writing James! Anyway, you had such a hard 9 years of your life, then Voldemort came and made it just as hard for you when you were supposed to enjoy life in Hogwarts – making friends, meeting new people, working hard on your studies-_

**-Pranking Snape in the worst ways imaginable, causing mischief and mayhem, staying out after curfew-**

_-JAMES! What am I going to do with you! Just know Harry, we are always watching you and your friends as well as James' friends. You have great two best friends and you have a great girlfriend._

**Your mother's engagement ring is in the Potter Family Vault which you can access at 17, if you ever need it for anything. HINTHINT!**

_Leave the boy along James! We love you Harry – never forget that, we are always here for you._

_Mum and Dad_

**PS Please let Sirius and Remus know we love them both too. Tell Remus he's got a great kid, and congrats for making godfather, son. I love you, dad.**

Harry had tears running down his face by the time he finished the letter. He turned to Sirius and thanked him for giving him the letter – he also passed on his father's message to Sirius and his godfather pulled him in for a hug.

Harry returned to Ginny, where they moved into a house together, and spent countless time with each other – their love filling the air, a year later they were married and children came shortly after in the form of twin boys. They were named James Arthur and Sirius Remus Potter; a girl came two years later in the form of Lily Luna Potter.

The family lived in their grandparent's house in Godric's Hollow that was created for habitable use shortly after the Final Battle. The world was saved and everyone was happy. Nothing could make this better.

**END OF STORY!!**

Please Review!


End file.
